


Intertwined

by flwrkyuu



Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, basically just some cute established taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: In which Taehyun gets jealous when a fan is too flirty with Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089032
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this one is super short !! i just wanted to get it out of my system. I hope you like it <3
> 
> -sonja

Taehyun sighs as he lets his head fall onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Both males seated on the couch of their dressing room as they waited for everyone else to finish. “Did you not sleep last night?” Beomgyu whispers to the younger, resting his right hand on Taehyun’s thigh. “I did,” Taehyun mumbles, his eyes slowly closing. “I’m still tired though.” He softly adds. 

The older lets out a soft chuckle as he draws circles on Taehyun’s thigh. “Hey you two we’re done.” Yeonjun says from the doorway of their dressing room. Beomgyu nods, nudging Taehyun to get up. “Come on.” He whispers, pulling the younger up off the couch and dragging him to the door where the other three members were. “Glad to see you could join us.” Hueningkai sarcastically says. “Asshat.” Taehyun sleepily mutters. 

“Come on guys.” Soobin says, ushering them out of the room and over to the stage right door. With the go-ahead from their manager, Soobin opens the door and they walk on stage for the fan sign. First Yeonjun, then Kai, then Beomgyu, then Taehyun, and finally Soobin. The fans cheer as they begin to smile and wave. 

They do their intro greeting and quickly get into position to do their title track. Cheers are quickly silenced as the music starts playing and they begin to dance. When they finish the tables are moved up from the back of the stage and everyone takes their seat. It goes Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun then Hueningkai at the end. The first girl comes up to Yeonjun and they get to talking. Beomgyu not really paying much attention to their conversation as he makes a conscious effort to interact with the fans still sitting down. 

Hueningkai and Taehyun bickering over something menial as Soobin just smiles and laughs. The timer goes off and the fan walks up. It goes on like that till the first girl makes it to Beomgyu. She’s Beomgyu biased and  _ very _ blatantly trying to flirt with him as he signs her album. A few too many cheesy pickup lines later and Taehyun can’t help but become a tad jealous. At the end of the day he knows Beomgyu is his and no one can do anything about that but at the moment, jealousy seems to overtake him. 

Beomgyu, being the sweetest he possibly could, holds a steady conversation with the girl but notices his boyfriend’s  _ obvious _ jealousy. Or rather, his jealousy was obvious to him. Maybe not so to everyone else. He lets his left hand carefully drop beneath the table in search of a certain someone’s hand. When he finds Taehyun’s hand he quickly intertwines their fingers. Taehyun glances over at Beomgyu just as the timer sounds. Beomgyu quickly glances back at Taehyun for a moment, their eyes meet with a soft smile on Beomgyu’s face. 

For a moment, the world stopped, and all it was was the two of them holding hands, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. 


End file.
